Comics Calvacade the movie
by Popie the Popester
Summary: Crossover of my top three favorite comics! Calvin&Hobbes, Garfield, Peanuts. Part of a dualtrilogy. Show me proof before you flame me.
1. Chapter 1

Comics cavalcade Chapter one: Calvin's dream

"_It's a magical World Hobbes ol' buddy- let's do some exploring" it was Calvin's voice, that's for sure, he was sledding down a mountain, or was it a hill? Calvin couldn't tel. It was snowing, the ground was a splendorous, vivid shade of bluish white. He was going fast. But something wasn't right, no, he should be cold, but he wasn't. Actually, he was sweating, and that wasn't normal. Suddenly the snow melted into water and evaporated into steam The grass began to burn, and the rock, melted into molten magma. He just skidded of that hill just in time, it exploded into a million volcanic pieces, they showered down, but they weren't the only rocks that rained down. Up in the air meteors were falling. And with them, something came something that can be described with one word._

_Darkness. A plague of darkness, out in the distant shadows, explosions, and growling, like that of a hundred snarling dinosaurs. Then Calvin saw something that made him shiver. Something large, he knew that even though he could only see it's eyes. Red , burning with the hatred of anything living. It would consume everything until all was destroyed. Then it looked at Calvin, it snarled, and lunged, and. and!..._

_Too be continued!_

Ha hah ah! Hope you like my new stories from Popie the Popester (on a side note, the name yoshizilla sucks!)


	2. Calvin

Comics Cavalcade Chapter two: Nighttime with Calvin 

"Ahh!" Calvin just woke up from his horrible nightmare, he was sweating profusely. "whew" He said "Just a dream!...Boy, am I thirsty!" Calvin jumped up out of his blue polyester covers and trotted down the hall. In his mind transformations happened. To Calvin, the hall no longer seamed like a hall, it was a strange path on the alien planet Ixmoda. The toys that littered his house became jade colored aliens with hot-pink eyes and blue tongues He him self changed, no longer was he "mild mannered" Calvin, but now he was the Intrepid Spaceman Spiff .

"Spiff ducks behind a wall and fires his death ray blaster!" he said, fire two "blasts" at an action figure of "Nuke-man" "My Mission is to end the anarchy of aliens!" he said as his action figure fell over. He didn't notice the yellow eyes of a predator that was stalking him. "Spiff finds his target" said "Spiff" as he reached a bottle of Coke. He took a large gulp and then headed back to bed, only then did he see the monster.

"spiff faces a Ixmodian Wild Cat! He firs two rounds!" he shot his squirt gun. He missed then Hobbes pounced.

"Augh!" he said as the Tiger landed on him with a thump!

His parents came running to see what happened.

"Nightmares?" his mom suggested.

"Sleep Walking?" his dad added.

"no, Homicidal Psycho Jungle Cat!" Calvin replied.

Needles to say, Calvin was sent back to bed. He looked out his window, barely missing a moving truck, being followed by a car. In that car was a hopelessly geeky man, a yellow dog , who, if his brain were half the size of his tongue, would be Einstein, and a cynical, fat, lazy, orange cat. Had Calvin saw them, he would of freaked , he saw them in his dream, right behind him during the monster's attack. By tomorrow, he would have almost forgotten his dream

To Be continued!

How'd ya like my second chapter? Please review, but no flaming . And so the plot thickens!


	3. Garfield

Comics Cavalcade Chapter 2: Morning with Garfield 

_**To reply to that review, I am taking your story idea into a chapter, but I still need to introduce the other Characters first, then I'll be able to take suggestions, up to a point. **_

As the night dwindled into day, we change our view from Calvin to another protagonist, Garfield. He had moved into Calvin's town just last night, so he was tired, not that you could tell a difference. Odie, being the dumb mutt he is, decided to lick Garfield.

"SLURP!"  
"Yuck! Alright, you stupid dog, time to meet your maker!" he bopped Odie's nose right off, it rolled into the living room, where Jon was reading, he saw a strange, olive shaped, thing roll in. Odie grabbed it up and wrenched it back on.

"I saw nothing!" Jon said to himself, trying to preserve what sanity he had left.

Meanwhile Garfield was wide awake in his bed.

"I Hate Mondays." He said, or rather he thought, being a cat, he can't talk .

He walked out of bed, and went over to Jon, he smacked him on the back of his head.

"Arggh! Alright I'll fix you breakfast. You don't have to shout" he got up and poured Garfield some _Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs _. Garfield sighed as he poured the chocolate cereal down his throat. Then he noticed Jon was coming into the vicinity.

"Ol' bozo the wonder nerd is here to bestow me with his 'Knowledge'"

"Say Garfield, did you know that there are microscopic crawly things running around in my eyebrows? " Garfield's response was a burp.

"And that's the sign that the tank is full!" he then stood up and took a bow and began to dance.

"Hmmm" Jon thought out load " that cereal must be too much for your tiny system, I'm taking you to the vet! " After he said that, Garfield grabbed Jon's plate, ate his bacon real fast, and through his egg into his face and dashed outside.

"Whew!" Garfield exhaled "I'm glad I got that out of the way" he then started to chase Odie around the yard. He didn't seem to notice the boy with spiky blonde hair and the tiger with orange fur.


	4. snoopy

Comics Cavalcade Chapter 4: afternoon with Snoopy 

This takes place in Charlie browns town(At first) .

It was morning. Charlie Brown was just finishing packing. He was going off to his summer home. He was taking his favorite stuff: Clothes , manager equipment, GameBoy-color, and Snoopy.

"Good grief" he said to his friends who were bidding him good bye. He drove for two hours. He ended up in a town called no-namer.

"I just can't stand it.."

When they got out, snoopy began running around, until his found the sent, 4 objects: A Kid, A tiger, a cat, and a brainless dog. Yes this would be interesting..

Sorry that that chapter sucked.. I'll do beta next time…


	5. Next Chapter

Comics Cavalcade Chapter 5: the crossover 

Hey Y'all!! I'm back, and Popier than ever.

Snoopy was running down the street. He was determined to meet these new people, he didn't know why . Could this be fate?

As he dashed down , he barely noticed the scenery. A line of houses: so generic. Covered mostly in either white or yellow aluminum siding, and on the outside they had neatly trimmed bushes and grass. It was the most stereotypical suburb you can think of. But at high speeds, it all seemed a blur to Snoopy. He Galloped onward and turned at the end of the street. He dashed along the sidewalk. It was there that he caught sight of the boy and Tiger walking obliviously toward the cat and dog. He lunged.

Hobbes saw a flash of white careening toward him . Too late to dodge, the resourceful tiger unsheathed his claws and braced for impact. BAM! As the white object, now revealed to be some demented dog, slammed into him, he purposefully fell on his back and caused them to roll up into a ball, and spun around on the ground, clawing, biting, punching, and kicking each other as they went . Pretty soon the fighting ball rolled into a very surprised Calvin, who, while being surprised, had no qualms or difficulty in fighting back. He landed blows upon the dog and Hobbes, not being able to tell friend from foe. The cat and dog , sniffing around for food were blissfully unaware , unaware until it was much too late to jump out of the road. They too were forced to bite and fight in this flaming battle of fury. Hobbes, the tiger, soon got control of the battle. He used his powerful arms to pin down the two dogs. Seeing his friend Calvin still tussling with the cat, he dealt out a swift kick. The too landed, stunned , on the sidewalk As soon as that was taken care of , Hobbes asked an important question.

" Who the heck are you people, and what in the name of pepperoni pizza do you want with us?"

They all began at once.

"Well" the cat began " My name is Garfield, and I was just walking around my new neighborhood, when you guys rolled over top of me."

" You talk !, but you're a cat, you can't talk" exclaimed Calvin.

"you can hear me?" asked Garfield. " But that's impossible, I CAN'T talk. It just doesn't make sense, but you must read my thoughts somehow!"

"Hey! What a bout me?" Asked Snoopy. " Can you read my thoughts? I f you can, my name is Snoopy!"

" I can read animal thoughts… well I suppose that's why Hobbes talks, I never thought of that before, I guess it depends on how much personality that animal has." Deduced the ever brilliant Calvin. " Let's try the yellow dog" all Calvin heard was wind whistling.

" I suspected as much. In any case, his name is Odie" said Garfield.

After much introductions and explanations, Calvin decided that it be best to meet back again later. "Okay you guys, we'll meet back here after lunch, in about an hour. We'll figure this out, and I have something to show you."

Too be continued.

See ya next time! Tell me what you think, and check back soon.


End file.
